Ivy Severide: CPD Detective
by EL Hyland
Summary: Kelly Severide's sister returns to Chicago, and to work in the Intelligence Unit, a year after a case gone wrong. Crossover: Chicago Fire and Chicago PD.
1. Chapter 1

Ivy stood outside firehouse 51, hesitating as she leaned against the fence and looked at the house. It had been a long time since she was last inside, a long time since she was last in Chicago. She sighed heavily, working up her nerve and walked up to the house.

There were some people in the garage but she didn't see him, not yet anyway. When Casey saw her, he took a second look, not believing what he was seeing. She stopped a few feet short of the garage, just in front of the truck as he headed towards her.

"Hey, Ivy." Casey said with a big smile, hugging her.

"Hey Matt," She smiled back as they separated.

"It's been a long time." He said. "Does he know you're here?"

"No," She said, shaking her head.

"Does he know you're back in Chicago?"

"Not exactly," She said. "He thinks I'm trekking around South America."

"He's got all your post cards on a board in his office." He grinned. "Calls you a wanderlust."

"Yeah, wanderlust is nice way of saying I've got a gypsy soul and I was born for leaving." She gave him a half smile. "But maybe it's time to stop running."

"Yeah?" He asked. "It would be nice to have you around more."

"Well, hopefully he feels the same way."

"Of course he will." Casey nodded with a frown. "Come on."

"I don't want to ambush him." She said. "Could you just tell him I'm out here?"

"Sure, you got it." Casey said and walked away.

Ivy sighed and walked around the truck as she waited. She always loved firefighters and felt such honour for those that did this job. She was proud of her brother and she bragged about him a little too much sometimes. She loved the career, but she could never do it.

Severide rushed out of the kitchen when Casey told him his sister was waiting in the garage. He hadn't seen her in over two years, and other than postcards and an occasional skype, they hadn't talked much in that time. He was worried about how she was doing, curious as to why she was back, and happy to see her all at the same time.

"Ivy," He said when he saw her.

"Hi Kelly," She smiled and he hugged her tightly.

"When did you get back?" He asked when they separated. "Damn, it's good to see you."

"Today, plane landed about an hour ago." She smiled. "I came straight here."

"What are you doing back?" He said. "Did you run out of money?"

"Something like that." She said and hesitated for a moment. "I heard about Shay."

"Yeah," He nodded with a frown. "Is that why you came home?"

"One of the reasons." Ivy shrugged. "How are you doing?"

"I'm alright, Vee." He said. "Are you?"

Ivy looked at him, looked away for a moment, and then sighed. "Antonio called me." She said. "The case opened back up."

"So, you're going back to work?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I'm going to try, see how it goes." She said. "I think a year off is maybe enough to deal with it."

"Hey," Severide frowned. "There's no time limit on these things."

"Well, the CPD is taking a shot at it." She said. "They made it clear that if I don't come back soon, I don't come back at all."

"Can they do that?"

"I don't know, but they need my help." Ivy said. "I'm no longer working in vice though, I got transferred to intelligence."

"Is that a good idea?" He asked. "Jay works in intelligence now."

"Yeah, I know, Antonio filled me in." She nodded. "I can handle it."

"Alright," He nodded. "Well, come inside, we're about to eat."

Ivy followed him into the house and she was hit with a wave of memories of being home. She took a shaky breath, waiting for it to pass. She headed into the kitchen with Severide and the guys greeted her with the usual phrases of "hey, look who's here" and "it's good to see you", as Dawson came running towards her, hugging her tightly with a big smile that Ivy couldn't help return.

"Antonio told me he was calling you. Please tell me you're staying?" She asked with excitement. "Where are you staying?"

"Yeah, I think so." She said, glancing at Severide. "I haven't figured out living arrangements yet."

"Stay with us." She said. "Your brother is staying at our new place, it will be fun."

"I don't want to put you out." She said, shrugging her off. "I'll figure it out."

"Ivy, you're staying with us while you figure it out." Casey interrupted with a frown. "End of discussion."

"Yeah, it will be like old times, Vee." Severide nodded.

Ivy looked at him and then at Casey, and sighed with a small laugh. "I see these two haven't changed." She said to Dawson. "Neither has your brother by the way."

"Yeah, the men in our life are a bit protective." Dawson said as she nudged Casey with a smirk. They all sat down at the end of the table with their food. "So, are you going back to work?"

Ivy nodded. "Sort of, I'm technically a consultant right now I think, while the transfer goes through."

"You're leaving vice?" Casey asked.

"It's probably for the best after," Ivy stopped, they knew what she was talking about, cleared her throat and took a drink of her water. "Anyway, when the case opened back up it landed in intelligence, and then Antonio called."

"He said they'll need your help." Dawson said and Ivy shrugged as the alarm went off, announcing they had a call.

Ivy grinned and Severide shrugged, kissing her head as he stood up and left the room. Once they went through the doors and were out of ear shot, Casey looked over at him. "How do you feel about her being back at work?"

Severide sighed and shook his head. "I was less worried when she was back packing through Columbia."

OOOOO

Ivy walked through District 21 and looked around briefly before heading up to the desk. Platt was watching her and they did a bit of a stare down. They were both strong women, Platt was sizing her up and Ivy wasn't backing down.

"Can I help you?" Platt finally spoke up.

"I'm here to see Antonio Dawson." Ivy said. "He's expecting me."

"Is he now?" She said. "And who might you be?"

"Just tell him Ivy is here." She said and walked away from the desk.

"Ivy Severide?" She asked and Ivy turned around. "I heard you were coming back."

"I'm not exactly back yet." She said.

Platt turned and grabbed a bag from under the counter, pulling out her badge and a gun. "Now you are."

Ivy walked over to the counter and picked up her badge, turning it over in her hands and sighing. "Doesn't feel like it."

"It gets better." Platt said.

"Yeah?" Ivy asked. "When?"

"When you stop feeling sorry for yourself." She said and nodded towards the door where Antonio was coming in with Voight.

Ivy turned around just as Antonio grabbed her in a hug. "You're a sight." He said and she smiled into his shoulder before they separated. "Voight, remember Ivy?"

"She's not someone you forget." He nodded. "You're too damn good of a cop for a sabbatical."

"I don't know about that," She smirked. "But thanks."

"Come on," Antonio said and led her up the stairs behind Voight.

Voight turned to Ivy when they walked through the gate and into the unit office. "Welcome to Intelligence."

**Review and let me know what you think. The more reviews I get, the more likely this story is to continue.**


	2. Chapter 2

"So, this is the famous intelligence unit." Sophia grinned at Antonio as she looked around.

"This is it," He nodded. "And this is your desk."

"Is it right next to yours?" She asked. "Like old times?"

"It is, and it's also right next to the door." He said with a smirk. "You know, in case you want to make a quick escape."

"Oh, you think you're funny." She nodded. "That's cute."

He smirked and shook his head. "I've missed that sassy attitude of yours."

"Well good," She said, sitting down in her desk chair, leaning back and putting her feet up on her desk. "Because it's been building up inside of me for a whole year, so get ready."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." He said. "You're my new partner by the way."

"Really?" She asked with a shrug and a grin. "This is going to be fun."

"Well look what we have here," Olinsky said when he came up the stairs and saw Ivy.

She turned, grinning when she saw him and got up to give him a hug. "Been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Too long," He nodded, before turning to Ruzek. "This is Adam Ruzek, we pulled him out of the academy too, but it never works out as good the second time as it did the first." He said jokingly as he nudged Ruzek.

"Ivy," She said, as she shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Yeah, you too." He said. "I take it you've all worked together before?"

"Oh yeah," She nodded. "They needed an undercover cop, female, that would have no chance of being made. So that meant pulling someone from the academy and they chose me."

"And she killed it." Antonio said. "So, I stole her for more undercover work in vice."

"So, this new side case we're working on," Ruzek said. "You were working it back in vice?"

"Yeah, last year." Ivy nodded. "And I was so damn close too."

"What happened?" He asked.

"I got made," She said as she glanced at Antonio. "And then they disappeared."

"And now they've reappeared." Antonio said. "And we're going to get them."

"We better, this is one of those cases."

Ruzek frowned. "One of what cases?"

"The ones that haunt you, and keep you up at night, the ones you just can't let go of, that's this case for me." Ivy explained. "It's personal, and I need to catch these guys, but I need some coffee first."

"I like her." Ruzek nodded when she was out of ear shot. "She seems bad ass, like Lindsay, but not as rough."

"She's great, and she's great police," Antonio said. "But we've got to watch her; this case was hard for her. She worked it deep uncover for a year, and thinks ended bad."

"How bad?" He frowned as he looked between Antonio and Olinsky.

"Bad enough." Olinksy said. "But it's her story to tell, not ours."

"Hey, is it true?" Jay said to Antonio as he came upstairs with Lindsay. "Is she here?"

"Yeah," He nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He frowned deeply as he looked around. "Why am I the last to know?"

"You aren't the last to know." He said. "We kept it quiet until the transfer came through and you know why."

"Where is she?" He demanded.

"She's in the break room, but Jay," He already started to walk away and Antonio sighed, letting him go.

Ivy was in the break room getting a cup of coffee when Jay walked in. She looked up and hesitated as he stood awkwardly in the door way. They both continued to look at each other for a few minutes, Jay was wearing a worried frown and Ivy had a look of hurt in her eyes. Neither one of them knew what to say, or what to feel in that moment. It had been a long time since they had seen each other.

When he finally seemed to snap out of it, he went right to the coffee. He didn't say a word to her and he didn't look at her again. He just poured his coffee into a travel mug as she watched him, and then he was gone. He stormed out of the unit with Lindsay right behind him. She finally caught up with him outside as he was about to get into the car.

"Hey," She said, grabbing his arm. "What is going on?"

"It's nothing, let's just go." He said, pulling out of her grasp and getting into the car.

Lindsay got into the car with him, but she wasn't going to let it go. "I'm your partner, just talk to me."

"Ivy and I have history." He said.

"Work history, or personal history." She asked.

"Both," He mumbled and then sighed. "She worked in vice with Antonio but she was focused on the drug movement in gangs, and I used to work gang Intel, so we crossed paths a lot."

"You became involved?"

"We weren't in the same unit, or even the same district." He said with a shrug. "But then we got put on the same case, working different angels of two rival gangs undercover. We came face to face at a meeting, trying to get the same shipment, and that's when things went south."

"Between you two?"

"On the case. There was going to be retaliation for losing our shipment." He explained. "I got word about it just before and I tried to pull her out but she was so consumed with bringing these guys down."

Lindsay nodded. "You blew her cover."

"I had to get her out of there, but they turned on me and she had to give herself up," He shook his head. "But I didn't know her partner was in there too, and since he brought her into the gang, when she was made, so was he."

"What happened, Jay?" She asked with a frown, even though she was sure of the answer already.

"He tried to save his cover so he shot her in the shoulder," He said. "I didn't know he was a cop, and I didn't know they had a plan, and I didn't know it was her shoulder."

"You shot back." She said. "And you didn't miss."

"The bullet in her shoulder hit an artery. She almost died in my arms on the side of the road waiting for back up." He said. "They took her into surgery, and then protective custody, and then she was just gone."

"How long has it been?"

He frowned deeply and sighed. "About a year."

OOOOO

When Severide, Casey and Dawson got home from shift that morning they walked into the apartment and immediately smelt cooking. Ivy was a stress baker and after her day yesterday, she was pretty stressed out. She had worked late, went home and drank a bottle wine, and watched TV before going to bed. They had the weekend off so she woke up and tried to distract herself from thinking about Jay by baking. So far she had made blueberry muffins, chocolate chip cookies, banana bread, and now making another batch of muffins

"I got it." Severide said to Casey and Dawson before he walked into the kitchen. "Rough day?"

"Yep," She nodded. "You know me so well."

"So, is it the case, or is it Jay?"

"Couldn't be Jay." She shrugged and shook her head as she continued to mix the batter in a bowl. "He'd have to talk to me and he's not doing that. He's just pretending I'm not there. He won't even talk to me and it's not like I can blame him. I wouldn't talk to me either and it's not like I can talk to him. What would I even say?"

"So, it's Jay." Severide nodded and took the mixing bowl out of her hands. "We're going out."

"I can't go out, Kelly." She said as she tried to steady her shaky hands. "Was this a bad idea? Coming back here and going back to work?"

He put his hand over hers to settle her down. "Let's just go for a drive."

Severide took her out to the cemetery, to visit Shay's grave. It was the first time he'd been there since they buried her and Ivy frowned as she looked at the grave. "It really sinks in when you see it in stone."

"Yeah, I know." He nodded. "When I saw you yesterday, the one person I really wanted to talk to about it, wasn't here. She was my best friend, the one person I could always talk to, about anything. And I know Mark was that person for you, so trust me, I get it now."

"It doesn't get easier." She mumbled. "Time doesn't heal anything, you just learn to live with it, and somewhere along the line you get used to living without them."

"The thing is, we're both missing the same kind of person in our lives," He said. "So, I was thinking that maybe we could be that person for each other."

"I'd like that." She smiled at him. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, more than you know." He said, putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her into him as he kissed her head. "We'll work it out, Vee, we always do."

_**Reviews make writers happy. Happy writers write more often.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Ivy headed into the district that morning with Antonio and up to the Intelligence Unit. She had brought coffee for everyone, trying to get in good with them, even though they seemed to accept her already. She grabbed two cups, one for her and one for Jay, and walked into the break room where he was making coffee.

"I brought the good stuff." She said, holding out one of the coffees.

"I'm good." He said.

"It's just a coffee, Jay." She said.

He sighed as he looked at her for a moment before taking the cup. "Thanks," He nodded before walking away.

"Jay," Ivy put her hand on his arm as they stood in the doorway.

"Don't Vee," He shook his head. "I can't, it's hard enough seeing you here."

"So, what?" She asked. "You're just not going to talk to me at all?"

"I don't have much left to say." He shrugged.

"But I do." She insisted.

"You had your chance." He said. "I laid it all out on the line and you said nothing."

"You told me you were all in while I was bleeding out on the side of the road." She said. "I lost the case and my partner that day, and I almost lost my life. I wasn't where you wanted me to be."

"And then you were just gone."

"That's not fair," She shook her head. "I was put in Witness Protection, you know how it works. I couldn't contact you."

He nodded slowly. "You got out of WITSEC a year ago, Vee."

Jay walked away and Ivy watched him go, sighing as he did. It was hard to see him walk away from her. All she wanted to do was run after him, jump into his arms, and kiss him. Maybe that would fix everything, but she didn't have the nerve to do it.

"He'll come around." Antonio said.

"I don't think he's ever going to forgive me." She said. "I'm pretty sure he hates me."

"He doesn't hate you; he's in love with you." He said. "He's just hurt, and he's a little too stubborn to let you back in right now."

"I really hurt him." She sighed. "There's a fine line between love and hate."

They headed back out into the room to review the case. Ivy and Jay got everyone caught up to speed on the case, it was awkward, everyone could tell, but they got through it. They had to chase down some old contacts and witnesses, and check some leads. It was going to be a long day, and it was going to take a lot of effort for Jay to keep up the wall he built around himself.

"How's your brother doing?" Lindsay asked once they were in the car.

"He's good," Ivy nodded as she studied her. "Wait, you and my brother?"

"Not anymore," She shook her head. "After Shay things kind of went south."

"I should have been here for that," Ivy sighed. "I can't believe she's gone."

"You came as soon as you could."

"Not soon enough." She said. "He's better now, but he really lost himself for a while there and I should have been there for him. He's always been there for me."

"Can't blame him, though." She said. "You lost your partner, you know what it's like.

"Yeah," She nodded before deciding to change the subject. "So, did you want to be my partner today because of the case, or because of Jay?"

"A little bit of both," She nodded. "And to annoy Hank. He thinks women shouldn't work together."

"Ah, the whole 'male and female partners work better together'," She smirked. "Yeah, maybe better than male/male partners."

"That's what I said." She grinned. "Sometimes I like messing with him."

Her phone rang and as soon as she answered it Ivy knew something was wrong. The conversation was frantic, and Lindsay became driving faster. She said she'd be right there and began speeding to her apartment. Ivy followed her, jumping out the car and running into the building, up the stairs and into her apartment.

Nadia was on the bathroom floor with a girl in the bath tub. Ivy glanced around quickly and Lindsay went to the girls. It didn't take a genius to see that the girl was overdosing on something. As Lindsay talked to the girl Ivy called for an ambulance, ignoring the look she was getting from Nadia, as Lindsay nodded at her.

Ivy listened to the conversation, and when the girl said where she got the heroin, Lindsay locked eyes with Ivy. "You know him?"

"Yeah, he was part of our case two years ago. Low level, but important." She said slowly. "He disappeared."

"Looks like he reappeared."

OOOOO

Ivy headed over to the firehouse after her shift. They had a plan tonight to go after the heroin, make it look like a rival gang robbery, but they were taking a break for a few hours before it all went down. Kelly was working tonight and she thought she'd head over there to cook for the guys, visit, and calm her nerves down before the plan tonight.

When she got to the house everyone was out on a call, so she started cooking. She was a pretty good cook, while in WITSEC she had nothing much else to do, and as she travelled she picked up a lot a local cuisine recipes. She was almost finished when they came back from a call.

"Oh, we have definitely missed you being around." Herrmann said. "You need to teach your brother how to cook."

"I've tried, and Katie tried," Ivy grinned as Severide came over to her. "It's not his thing."

"If I learned to cook, what would you do?" He grinned at her, kissing her head. "How was work?"

"Good, we got a lead and we have something going down tonight." She said, keeping her voice low so that only he could hear her.

"Oh yeah?" He asked. "What?"

Ivy hesitated. "I don't think you want to know."

Severide raised an eyebrow at her. "Don't do that, it makes me worry."

"I'll tell you in private, after dinner." She said before calling out to the guys. "Food is ready."

"This is amazing," Cruz said as they sat around the table. "You need to visit more often."

"I'm really jealous that you guys have Ivy and Dawson living under one roof." Otis said. "Throw Mills in there and every meal would be amazing."

Casey smirked. "They don't always cook."

"I'm mainly a stress baker," Ivy said. "I only cook when I'm trying to kill time."

"Well, feel free to kill time here whenever you can," Boden said.

Ivy smiled and looked at Kelly, who nodded towards the doorway. She got up, following him down the hall and into his office as he closed the door behind them. "What's going on?" He asked, leaning against his desk with his arms crossed.

Ivy sighed, sitting on the bed and explained the whole story to him. "It's going down tonight."

Severide shook his head, standing up. "I don't want you going. It's too dangerous, and I just got you back."

"It will be fine," She said. "Lindsay and I aren't going in, we're just driving the truck."

"That doesn't make me feel any better, Vee." He said.

"Kelly, I'll be fine." Ivy said, standing up and putting her hands on his shoulders. "I promise."

"That's what you said the last time," He reminded her. "Then cops showed up here telling me you got shot, the bullet hit an artery, and you were rushed into surgery." He said. "If you want to promise me something, promise me that you won't get that deep into it again."

"I don't think they'd let me even if I tried." She smiled. "Antonio's looking out for me."

"I know he is," Severide nodded. "But it's my job to protect you."

"I'd tell you not to worry, but I know you will, so just trust me instead."

"I can do that," He nodded and grabbed her in a hug, resting his chin on the top of her head. "I love you."

Ivy smiled. "Love you too,"

"Call me when you're done." He said.

OOOOO

Ivy and Lindsay waited in the truck for the guys. Even though she wasn't inside, she was still pretty anxious about the robbery. She wasn't sure if it was nerves from being back on the job, or if it was because she was worried about Jay, maybe it was a bit of both. When they ran outside and jumped into the truck, and she saw him, relief washed over her as they locked eyes.

They got back to the station, celebrating as they unloaded the drugs and cash and listened to the wire tap outside the club. And then she went home, still feeling sad and like things just weren't right. But then there was a knock on the door. It was late, and she frowned as she opened the door to find Jay standing there.

"Hey," She said softly.

"Why didn't you call, or write, or something?" He asked, his emotions finally coming out as he walked inside and she closed the door behind him. "I waited for you the whole time you were in WITSEC. I heard you got out, and I waited to hear from you. You got in touch with Kelly and Antonio and some other people and I waited, but I never heard from you."

"I couldn't, Jay." She said. "I needed to leave and I knew that if I heard your voice, or even if I heard from you at all, I'd come running back."

"It's not the leaving part that I don't understand, Ivy." He said. "It's the staying gone."

"Mark was dead, and it was my fault. I didn't report us, I didn't tell him about us." She shook her head, tears in her eyes. "He trusted me with his life and so did his wife and kids, and I let them down."

"I pulled the trigger, not you."

"You were protecting me," She said. "And I was protecting you by not coming back. I should have called but walking away from you, from us, it was the hardest thing I've ever had to do and I will regret it for the rest of my life."

"Do you mean that?" He asked.

"Yeah," She nodded, tears in her eyes. "You're the greatest chapter in my book, you're my as good as it gets, and the one regret I can't work through. I know that I hurt you, and that I lost you, but you should know that I never stopped loving you."

"You didn't lose me," He mumbled.

He stepped closer to her and they locked eyes, staring at each other as that old flame flickered in both their eyes. He leaned in slowly, their faces inches apart, and then he kissed her. Slowly at first, and then he paused, looking at her before kissing her again. He lifted her up as they continued to kiss, and carried her to the couch.

_**Reviews make writers happy. Happy writers write more often.**_


End file.
